


Summer Time-Out

by VividDayDreamer



Series: Prompts and Challenges (Supergirl 2015) [10]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp, Banter, Developing Relationship, Don’t copy to another site, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, Flirting, Rooftop Pool Party, Summer, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt, heat wave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 08:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividDayDreamer/pseuds/VividDayDreamer
Summary: A brief scene capturing the Superfriends as they get a welcomed break due to the excessive summer heatwave that's hitting National City, and find some fun on Lena's rooftop pool.





	Summer Time-Out

**Author's Note:**

>   

> 
> Challenge Details: 
>   * Relationship: AgentCorp
>   * Prompt: “I’ve never seen you in shorts before." (For Anon) 
> 
>   

> 
> **Prompt me if you'd like to play! You can find my prompts and rules on my blog on [Tumblr](https://dreamsescapeus.tumblr.com/).**
> 
>   


  


The summer had been <strike>doable</strike>, <strike>manageable</strike>, tolerable these few months, but now, in August, it was reaching inferno status. Lena bluntly described it once by saying, _"The depths of hell would probably be a compromise to this godforsaken heat."_

  


No one really argued.

The heatwave that struck the city this week though, really pestered its citizens. It was so intense that the old adage of, "You could cook an egg on the streets," had people constantly testing out this theory. There was even coverage on the news showing a montage of clips of people of all ages, all around National City, tossing eggs onto the sidewalk. After a while, the mayor of the town had to urge people to stop doing this, as it was polluting their pristine streets. There was even a Buzzfeed quiz that came out asking, "The Result of Your Street Egg Test; What It Says About Your Personality."

And there was a reason everyone was tossing eggs out onto the sidewalk. The heat practically shut down the city.

With the extraneous use of electricity to cool down homes, office buildings and the like, it was inevitable that the city would experience a power failure, stemming from the local plant. With this, kids were let out early as schools shut down, and office buildings had to temporarily close its doors. People roamed everywhere, doing anything to amuse themselves while they waited out the heat. In some areas, fire hydrants had been opened to allow people to cool themselves, for fear of multiple cases of heat stroke. The hospitals themselves wouldn't have been able to accommodate those patients in their current state, as they were already dependent on a barely sufficient, temporary backup generator.

In lieu of this, Lena decided to host a get-together at her place — specifically, the rooftop. The perks of owning the penthouse, was having access to a private outdoor space, which included a pool. It was a last minute splurge when she'd bought the place, but, as she'd decided to finally settle roots in National City, and with her ever growing circle of Super friends, she figured it'd be good for a rainy day. Or, in this case, a sweltering week in hell. 

So it was there that they all had gathered, grateful for a place to go to spend time with friends, away from the crowds, while remaining relatively cool.

Kara and Winn were besting each other, doing cannonballs in the pool to see who could make the biggest splash. Sam was attempting to relax on a pool float, but instead, wrestled with Ruby, since the young girl kept trying to toss her mother off it. Brainy and Nia were sitting by the poolside, feet dipped in the water, giggling as they got a little more than tipsy off of Strawberry Daiquiris. James and J'onn were off hanging off by the corner, drinking a few beers, as they gazed upon the skyline. Lucy and Maggie were busting each other's balls, as they sat in patio chairs, under the huge sunshade, because they were probably already very drunk; dehydration, heat and booze were a killer combination to one's tolerance. And while everyone else was relaxing and cooling off, Lena hung around the shaded table where catered hors d'oeuvres, junk food — courtesy of Winn and Kara — and the make-shift cooler that Lena and Winn devised — an insulated case on loan from the DEO, filled with a supply of dry ice from L-Corp — sat.

  


"Heyyyy, Lena," Maggie sing-songed as she haplessly walked over. The crooked, wavering movements in her steps pretty much indicated her intoxication level, earning her an amused glare from the gracious host.

"Detective Sawyer," Lena acknowledged with a smirk on her face.

"You're judging me." Maggie said with false anger, stopping short of the table and glared back, though, the effect was lost from behind her sunglasses.

"Judging? No. Amused. Yes."

"Normally, I'd whip up a smart ass comment for that, but, seeing that you're the reason I'm quite happily NOT sober at the moment, I'll let it slide. I mean, hell you have a working, chilled tap on site, filled with one of THE most popular local brews in the city, which happens to be my favorite, by the way."

With a raised brow and a half smile formed on her face, Lena responded with a simple, "I'll take that as a thank you."

"Yea, you might as well. Best you'll get from this no good cop," Lucy teased as she approached the duo.

"Hey! This no good cop has saved the DEO's ass a couple of times, or had you forgotten?"

  


The two started a bit of a stare down, and Lena knew that another infamous Sawyer-Lane banterfest was about to begin. She rolled her eyes, and proceeded to ignore them, instead, focusing her attention to pouring herself a nicely chilled glass of dessert wine. It was then that the patio door slid open, revealing their last missing guest.

The silent entrance was made without another soul noticing, except for Lena who had already been facing that direction. Her attention perked up and her eyes widened slightly as they fixated on Alex's form. The woman who generally donned nothing but all black or dark apparel, was now wearing much the opposite. All too serious, Alex Danvers, was now as casual as any other woman. You'd never have guessed she was a badass DEO agent, with the skills to inflict pain in six different ways, solely with her index finger. Distressed, slim fitting, light blue jeans sat low on her waist, its frayed length hung about just halfway down her thighs, showing off her long and smooth legs. Her top was a simple white henley tank, with a feminine cut and low neckline that accentuated Alex's athletic figure and collarbones nicely.

She tossed her duffel bag in the shade by the entrance before making eye contact with Lena. They both shared a familiar smile. The amused look that appeared on Lena's face as she approached, made Alex roll her eyes.

  


"You seem fairly amused. I know you love seeing me make an entrance," Alex teased, "but what have I done this time?"

"It's true, you do tend to light up the room, Alex," Lena teased back as she bit her lip and winked. Alex tried to play cool and roll her eyes, but she couldn't help the flush of heat that was rising up to her cheeks and burned at her ears.

  


Lena took a sip of her wine, her eyes scanning Alex from head to toe one more time, causing Alex to just give up and walk around the table to properly greet her girlfriend, before things got hotter than it was already. Alex approached her, closed in the distance, then wrapped her hands around Lena's waist and kissed her softly.

  


"You love to do that, don't you," Lena said softly, breath warm between their lips, her hands toying at the short hair at the back of Alex's neck.

"What? Silence you with kisses? Of course I do," she grinned smugly. "Admit it. You like it too," she teased.

"Confident today, aren't we, Agent?"

"Mmmm...maybe, but only because you keep looking at me the way that you do."

"Darling, it's only because I've never seen you in shorts before. Your legs look stunning. You know, we could—"

"Hey there, lovebirds," Lucy interrupted shamelessly. "You guys should probably cool it. You're gonna make us sick with all that lovey dovey nonsense and overly affectionate displays of PDA that we're soooo tired of seeing."

"Jesus, Lane, leave them alone already. They're in that blissful honeymoon period of dating. It's acceptable," she said as she lightly facepalmed her friend and playfully shoved her away.

  


Needless to say, that action caused Lucy to fight back, though, with her clumsy movements, the best she was able to do was attempt to wrestle the other woman into a headlock that nearly knocked them both to the ground. Luckily, Alex's quick reflexes caught on to them, preventing a needless injury. All they needed was two concussed idiots who slammed their heads onto the concrete pavement for being well...idiots.

  


"Alright you two. You're cut off. Hydrate, sit in the shade, NOT by the pool, and behave," Alex ordered, as she held both women, hands curled around each's bicep.

"You're lame, Danvers," Maggie said pulling out of Alex's hold, before squinting her eyes and pointing a finger at her face. "You've been dating Luthor for like, what, two days, and she's already got you whipped? Where's the third amigo that was once our fearless, drunken leader? Hm?"

  


Lena caught wind of Maggie's words, and stifled a laugh.

  


"Yea! Where's Captain Maaarvelous? The ever adoring fan of the infamous lesbian superhero who saves the world. Or wait, were you El Jefe, the courageous leader who downs tequila like a champ one second, but sobers up quickly enough to be willing to kick ass the next?" Lucy chimed in with a hearty laugh.

"No, no, General Commando! The one who gets so drunk that she loses her under...mmmph—"

  


Alex's hand quickly captured the running mouth of her drunken compatriot.

  


"Oh right! The one who ended up leaving that bar that one night, but not before hacking together a makeshift flag with it to salute her because she...mmmmph—"

  


Alex quickly stopped Lucy from finishing that sentence completely as well. The two jokers were laughing so hard by then, that Lucy ended up squirming out of Alex's hold easily, as she lowered herself to the ground with Maggie next to her. Both had arms around their stomachs, overly amused at the embarrassing memories of their drinking buddy.

Alex huffed, stepped over the two, then took Lena's hand in hers and led her towards the shaded canopy, away from the ruckus. As she waved hi to her friends and sister, Lena nudged her shoulder.

  


"General Commando huh?" she giggled. "I'm dying to hear that story."

  


**Author's Note:**

>   

> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
